Every Rose has a Thorn: A New Beginning
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: It's been a year since Emily and Jaden left for Japan. Now Cody must join the X-Men and look for his siblings and Hisako Ichiki. But as the X-Men uncover their search they get themselves in something more than they bargain for... Logan/Emily OC Hisako/Cody OC
1. Chapter 1

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. This X-Men fanfic was the show I watched on G4. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have Enjoy.**

The Return

_A year ago…_

(Emily's POV)

I didn't know what would happen on that day. I was with my family with Cody and Jaden and I felt the Phoenix's power surging. I could almost hear this woman's cry and she wanted for her lover to killer her in order to save the world. Cody asked worried, "Sis you okay? What's wrong?" I said strenuously as I fell on the ground, "Something's wrong, Cody. This power…it's too much." The pain in my head stopped and I look up to see that it was raining and Jaden said worried and sadly as he looked through the window, "Someone…is dead."

I looked through the window and said sadly, "Yeah…someone did die."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

It's been a year since my sister and brother went to Japan and I haven't a word from them in six months. I looked at the photo where my father, Alexander Rose, was with his friend Charles Xavier and I knew I had to call the Xavier Institute. I called the number and I heard his voice on the other end on the line. "_Hello, who is this I am speaking to_?" I said worried and concerned, "Hi Professor Xavier. I'm Cody Rose, you know my father, Alexander Rose…" Professor Xavier said happily and concerned, "_Yes_. _I know him we studied Egyptology in college together. Is he in trouble?_"

I said worried and looked at the photo of my sister and brother, "No it's my sister and brother. I haven't heard from them since six months ago. I need the X-Men's help to find them." Charles Xavier said seriously and concerned, "_Come to the Institute_. _I'll contact the team and reunite them if I can_." I said with a happily and relief, "Thank you, Professor." I hanged up the phone and looked at the photo of my sister. I said with confidence as I grabbed the photo of her, "Hang on sis. I'm coming to save ya."

I transformed into my werewolf form and headed for the Xavier Institute. I wondered what happened to them…could it be that they lost someone…? I just hope that they can help me find my big sis and bro. After all, I need them…I don't wanna be alone again. I picked up a scent and it smelled funny but it felt safe. I looked up to see it was an orange fiery looking bird flying up into the sky. I asked curiously and wondered, "What was that? Could it be…?"

I shook my head and headed towards the Institute and I saw Charles Xavier for the first time in person. He said with a grin as he rolled over to me in his hovering wheelchair, "Welcome to the Institute, Cody." I chuckled in my werewolf form and said with a grin as I changed back, "It's good to be here, Professor." I picked up a scent and it looked like a dark skin woman with white hair coming down to us. My guess to me it was one of the X-Men and it was Ororo Monroe aka Storm. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with a dark jacket and white jeans. She was wearing brown shirt boots. She even had a chocker necklace and said with a smile as she landed, "Hello Charles."

Charles said with a smile as Ororo walked towards him and kissed each other's cheeks, "Welcome home Ororo." Ororo said with a smile, "I missed you." We heard a motorcycle come up and I made a big grin to see who was coming up and it was Logan aka Wolverine. Logan gruffly said as he pulled up, "You know some of us has got things to do Chuck. I was supposed to be on my Madrapore." Logan then asked gruffly with a grin, "So how's it going? Still bald I see."

Professor Xavier said with a grin as I stood by his side, "Logan, Welcome." I saw a black car pulling up and Hank McCoy aka Beast came out with glasses and in a tuxedo. Hank said happily as he took off his glasses, "I can't tell you how happy I was to get your call. Between faculty meetings and dining hall food, academia can get rather dull." Professor Xavier said as I looked at X-Men in awe, "It's good to have you all back again."

I saw that Ororo was looking around thinking and I asked curiously as I looked up to the Professor, "But where is Cyclops?" Professor Xavier sighed and said sadly and worried, "It would seem he's not quite ready to return to us yet." I then looked around them and noticed that everyone looked worried and I asked without thinking, "Where's Jean Gray?" I then noticed everyone was sad and Professor Xavier said sadly as he rolled away, "Cody there is something you must see…"

I followed the Professor and saw Jean Gray's grave. I said sadly under my breath, "So Jean Gray was the one who died." Professor Xavier asked curiously and concerned, "How did you know about Jean's death?" I explained sadly as I touched her grave plate, "My sister is telepathic and that's only one of her powers. My brother he has heighten senses like Logan and I. My sister and brother left for Japan to find and help mutants."

Professor Xavier rolled to my side and asked with care and concerned, "And you haven't heard from them since?" I shook my head and said worried and sadly as I looked at Jean's grave, "I just hope they're okay."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Professor showed on the screen a girl with raven hair and light skin. She looked kind of cute in that photo with those cats around her. Professor Xavier explained about the photo, "Last week, a teenage girl named Hisako Ichiki went missing in Tohoku. The northeastern part of Honshu, Japan's main island. The police have run into some…problems. So her parents contacted me."

I asked curiously to look at the Professor, "If they called you, Professor does this mean she is…?" The Professor said seriously and concerned as he looked at me, "Yes…One of us. Though she only exhibited her powers one time when she was young." Hank said with ponder and curiously, "That's unusual." The Professor explained as he showed another image on the screen with a section of Japan, "While the X-gene runs in her family, neither her father, who's an old friend of mine, nor her mother have any mutant powers. Nevertheless they're keenly aware she does. And they fear her disappearance might have something to do with it."

Logan said gruffly as he looked at the Professor, "Probably a runaway. Why don't we let the cops handle it?" The Professor explained as he was ready to set up the picture of my sister and brother, "The problem is every detective has been assigned to the case has met with a sudden and untimely demise. That's why no progress has been made."

Hank explained seriously as I looked at him, "The obvious reason is being someone doesn't want this girl found." I said angrily as my hands turned into fist, "Someone's hunting mutants…" The Professor said as he looked at me and everyone with concern, "According to the girl's father, there's been a surge of mutant activity near the area recently. Furthermore, and even more puzzling, I detect no such activity when I use Cerebro."

Logan chuckled and said with a wolfish grin, "Big deal. Your gizmo probably got a worn out doohickey or something. And you ain't getting younger yourself Charlie." Ororo said annoyed with her eyes closed, "Oh, grow up." I laughed a little bit and Logan said after he chuckled, "Keep your wig on. I'm just pulling his chain." The Professor gave a small chuckle and Hank asked honestly as I spaced off for a bit, "Professor are you suggesting that we should go to Japan ourselves? Look into the matter?"

The Professor said sternly and seriously, "I find it very difficult to believe that everything has happening is merely the product of random coincidence. So yes I want the X-Men to go to Japan and find this girl and Cody's siblings." Ororo said in agreement and sternly, "I agree something has to be done, Charles. But what about Scott? We're not the X-Men without Cyclops."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next day, I went with Logan and Ororo to see Scott Summers aka Cyclops. I had a bad feeling in my gut something was gonna go wrong but we have to bring Cyclops back and even though I'm not an X-Man…I still wanna help him.

Logan sniffed the air and said as Logan and I rode on his motorcycle, "I got his scent." Ororo flew with us and asked, "So why do you go to the Professor?" I yelled at her to make sure the engine wasn't louder than me, "The Professor and my father were best friends. My father died as did my mom and only my big brother and big sister took care of me."

Logan said gruffly as we headed to where Scott was at, "Kid your sis and bro have better be worth it." I laughed and said with a grin, "Trust me, when you see my sister you'll have your jaw hanging." When we reached to where Scott was at Logan said as we hovered over him, "Unbelievable. Don't tell me you've been hanging out here this whole time." Logan jokingly asked with a grin, "Where'd ya take a dump?"

When I saw Scott for the first time he looked like a mess, but it wasn't the first time I saw this look…I saw this look from my sister. She looked like this when our mother was murdered. Scott got up and looked away and said sadly, "I can't fight anymore. You need a reason to fight, and I've lost mine." Ororo said concerned and worried, "Scott snap out of it. Who said anything about fighting? We're just going to look for a missing teenage girl and this boy's siblings." Logan said gruffly with his arms crossed, "If Emo boy wants to spend his life, crying about something happened a year ago let him."

Ororo said sternly and annoyed as she turned to look at Logan, "Logan." Logan said gruffly as he looked at me, "Oh, come on. Listen to him, will ya? Full of self-pity. He'd be useless to us anyway." I took a big gulp as Logan continued, "He acts like he owns her. Like Jean meant nothing to the rest of us." I could tell Logan was pushing his button as he continued on, "Well there's one thing I know for sure, bub. Jeannie would die all over again if she saw the way you're acting."

Scott then fired his optic blast at Logan but I transformed into my werewolf form to block it as I yelled in pain, sending me into a pillar of cement. The pained healed due to the same healing abilities like Logan. Ororo said sternly as she looked at me, "Stop this!" I growled and said in a distorted voice, "Next time try aiming for the head and maybe you might get a clear shot." Scott said sternly and angry as he was ready to fire again, "Get out of the way, kid."

I said seriously and sternly as I stood my ground, "No I won't, blasting Logan will not solve anything. I understand what you're going through but if Jean saw you like she would give ya her high heel shoved up your ass and telling ya to knock it off." Scott was about to shot another optic blast and I was about to charge at him in my werewolf form. Ororo said sternly and seriously as she blocked between of us, "That's enough!"

Ororo said seriously and concerned, "Cody, I know right now you feel bad and if your sister saw you like this…? What would you think she'll say…?" I growled and slowly went into my human form again. Ororo walked towards Scott and said sincerely and worry then with a smile, "Please, we have to find them. They're out there somewhere all alone. If we don't find them, nobody will. There are still people who you Scott…The X-Men still need need you. You know it's what Jean would have wanted."

Scott said nothing and Ororo said as Logan started to walk away, "Well, you know where we'll be." Before I started to walk towards them, I looked back to see Scott one last time and get on Logan's motorcycle as we headed for the Institute. I yawned as I got into my new room I said with a smile as I looked at the sun setting, "Just you wait Emi…Jaden…I'm gonna find ya guys with the help of the X-Men." Night fell and I looked up at the stars and thought of what my sister said before she left.

_Emily said with a smile as she looked up at the stars, "Cody someday I'll watch humans and mutants co-exist. No more fighting and finally be at peace. Maybe I can be with someone who cares about for just me being me." I laughed and said with a grin and a thumbs-up, "I'll be there to see it sis."_

I said to myself with a smile, "Yeah, I'll be there to see it." I then go into bed and fell asleep waiting the day to go to Japan.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was still nighttime and Ororo woke me up as I said after I yawned, "Okay Storm. I'm getting up." Ororo handed me and X-Man uniform it was navy black with a big yellow x on my chest. My arms and legs were not covered and I didn't get any shoes whatsoever. I managed to catch up with the others.

I took a whiff in the air as Ororo asked curiously, "What is it?" I said as I turned around, "It's Scott. He came back." Logan said with a smirk as he saw Scott, "Well, Well, if it isn't the guy who brought shoulder pads and tights back in fashion."

Scott said coolly as he walked up to us, "Yeah, well, I couldn't miss a minute of your uh witty parte." Logan smirk and I grunted with a grin. The Professor said seriously and with concern, "The X-Men have received a call for help. And we answer every call, wither from mutant or human. Right now there are young people in Japan who desperately need us."

Scott nodded his head and the Professor said with a smile as he looked at Cyclops, "Welcome back, to the X-Men." Scott and Ororo started the Blackbird and started to take off. I asked curiously and with humor, "You sure you're okay? This isn't some crazy death wish is it, Cyke?" Scott laughed and said coolly, "huh the lousy way you handle that fight and you're worried about my driving?" I sulked and said annoyed, "Yeah, yeah."

We then took off and headed for Japan and on somehow I knew from that day on my…our lives were about to change that day.

_**Next time on X-Men:**_

_**With Cyclops back on board, the X-Men travel through Japan to find Hisako Ichiki, Jaden Rose, and Emily Rose. And the truth behind their disappearances. Their investigation uncovers more than they've bargain for when they run head long into the U-Men. A group of Anti-mutant fanatics. Fighting every step of the way the X-Men continue to their search for Hisako and Cody's siblings. A search that that ultimately leads them to a horrifying secret.**_

_**Next time on X-Men: U-Men **_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have Enjoy.**

_**Previously on X-Men:**_

"_**Something's wrong, Cody. This power…it's too much."**_

"_**Hi Professor Xavier. I'm Cody Rose, you know my father, Alexander Rose…"**_

"_**So how's it going? Still bald I see."**_

"_**I can't tell you how happy I was to get your call. Between faculty meetings and dining hall food, academia can get rather dull."**_

"_**I can't fight anymore. You need a reason to fight, and I've lost mine."**_

"_**Cody, I know right now you feel bad and if your sister saw you like this…? What would you think she'll say…?"**_

"_**Welcome back, to the X-Men."**_

U-Men

(Emily's POV)

The alarms were going off and I said under my breath angrily, "Damn it. I guess my new power didn't hold out for long." The U-Men's cyborgs chased after me and I said with a grin, "Well at least things got interesting." With my athletic and acrobatic abilities, I managed to dodge them and fit into tight spaces. I breathed heavily as I hid behind the hallway. I said with a frown and worry as I looked to see if the coast was clear, "Damn all these bucket of bolts just for me and here I thought no man was attracted to me."

I looked to see that there were more mutants trapped and said under my breath, "Damn it, where's the X-Men when ya need them?" I heard the cyborgs moving to where I am and said quietly, "This is my cue to leave." I was then shot with a dart that inhibited my powers and said angrily as I pull the damn dart off my neck, "Damn it. Not again…" I was falling into a deep slumber and looked up to see it was man I had never met before. The man in the shadows said with an evil grin, "Amazing. You can see through my illusion…I wonder…can you really be Omega class…?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I yawned as I woke up to see the sun rise. Hank said with a smile as he pulled out a portable pad out, "Now that we're close, let's see if we can pick up any mutant activity." Scott said as he looked at his radar, "We're coming up on our coordinates. Keep an eye out for a good place to set her down somewhere." Storm said as she looked straight ahead, "Rodger that." I looked over Hank's shoulder to see what he was doing and Logan asked gruffly, "So you build yourself your own portable Cerebro, huh?"

Hank said as he tried to find out what was with the dead zone in that area, "In a matter of speaking. It should allow any of us to scan for the x-gene." I said with a grin after I laughed as I rested my chin on my arms, "Sounds to me like you're horning in on the Professor's action." Logan chuckled and asked with a smirk, "Since he couldn't scan anything here, you think he's starting to lose his touch, don't ya?"

Hank said wittingly, "Not anymore than you lost your charm, Wolverine." Logan sighed and said as he went back into his chair, "Whatever, furball." I chuckled and I looked at the machine and it still said it was an unscannable area. I asked curiously with worry, "How come it still says unscannable area? I thought you said this machine can scan for the x-gene." Hank sighed and said as he looked at the screen, "It should but I'm trying to understand why it won't scan this area." I asked honestly, "Maybe a mutant is blocking the area…? Maybe a telepath?" Hank said as he looked up at me, "It is possible but until we know for sure we'll keep it as a theory."

I groaned and I said as I leaned back against my chair, "Man this is boring I just want some action to get to." Hank chuckled and said with a smile, "I think Logan is starting to rub off you." I laughed and said as I showed the picture of my sister, "Here this is my sister, Emily." Hank looked at the photo of my sis and said with a smile, "I must say Cody she is quite beautiful. I take it she had her looks from her mother."

I nodded my head and Logan said gruffly as he took the picture from Hank, "Let me see this sister you talk so much about." Logan wolf whistled and said with a smirk, "You weren't kiddin' pup. She's quite a babe to look at." I chuckled and said with a smirk, "Well let's just hope you can keep up with her. My sister sometimes likes to live dangerously and get herself into trouble."

Hank chuckled and said as he continued to work on his device, "Sounds like a female version of Wolverine." Logan said gruffly as he handed me the picture back, "Well, soon as we rescue your sis and bro. I'm taking her out."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When we landed, it was a big house compared to where my family lived; I yawned and put my hands behind my back. Hisako's parents took us to where she was kidnapped. Hisako's father said sadly, "This is where the police found Hisako's backpack…where she dropped it." Hisako's mother said sadly as she was on almost the verge of tears, "The one time she takes the bus…the one time."

Scott said as I tried to pick up a scent that might lead us to Hisako, "Wait…the one time…?" Hisako's father explained, "The car wouldn't start that morning. We thought about keeping her home but there was a test she couldn't afford to miss so we walked her to the school bus." Hisako's mother continued for her husband, "The bus was early coming home, the other kids saw her but…we were late meeting it."

Hisako's father said sadly as I could see one tear coming down her mother's left cheek, "So she walked home through the woods and somewhere…about here…" Hisako's mother cried into her husband's chest as I remembered how my sister cried for our mother. Scott said as I went back with them, "We're sorry to put you through this…but we need to know everything if we…" Hisako's father said as he looked up to see Scott, "Of course. It's just that we've been so careful with all the other people have gone missing lately."

I asked curiously and concern as this was news to the team, "What others?" Hisako's father said confused, "I thought you knew…" We went back into their house as we sat across from them as Hisako's father explained the situation, "A lot of people…well a lot of mutants have been disappearing around here lately. I guess at least at least a dozen probably more…it's hard to say exactly. Cause you see a lot of folks don't file a missing person report or got to the police."

Storm asked curiously and concern, "Why on earth wouldn't they?" Hisako's father explained as he continued to talked, "I think they're scared that people will find out their family members are mutants. This area has never been very tolerant and it's only gotten worse in these years. All the hard times…every accident and bad luck is blamed on mutants." Both of them started to cry as Hisako's father continued, "There are…a lot of…bad feelings here…for your kind." I thought of when my sister got bullied in her old high school and how they kept bullying her until my sister lost control of her powers and everyone being afraid of her.

My thought broke when their phone ranged and I said worried as Hisako's mother went to get the phone, "Something is not right here." Hank agreed as he looked at me, "Indeed. Do we know of any anti-mutant elements operating in the vicinity?" Logan said gruffly, "Could be the U-Men." Ororo said sternly and seriously, "Logan, don't jump to conclusions." Logan said gruffly ignoring Ororo, "It makes sense. I hear there's been sightings all over Japan."

Hisako's father asked curiously, "The U-Men?" Logan said almost angrily and gravelly, "Bunch of sickos who get their kicks…" Ororo interrupted and said sternly to prevent Logan doing anything stupid, "The U-Men are an anti-mutant group but we have no evidence that they're involved." Like Logan, If the U-Men have my sister…then we're in a world of trouble. We heard Hisako's mother running back into the room and said frantic and worried, "That was Mr. Fujiwara on the phone! His grandson's gone missing just like Hisako!"

Hisako's father asked worried, "What?" Hisako's mother said sadly as she walked towards her husband, "Oh, honey…" Hisako's father said as he walked towards to hold her, "It'll be alright." Hisako's mother explained, "He's a boy who works for a local store. He went out to make a delivery yesterday…he never came back."

Scott asked curiously and seriously, "This boy…is he?" Hisako's father turned to look at Scott and said sadly, "Yes, he's a mutant like all the others." Looks like we were about to head off as Scott got on his motorcycle and I got on with Logan on his. Scott said seriously as he looked at Hank and Ororo, "Find out what you can from the boy's family. Logan, Cody, and I will question his employer."

Hank said in agreement, "Right, we'll meet up after." The three of us took off and Logan asked curiously, "Hey pup how the hell can you stand the cold?" I shrugged and said honestly, "Maybe it's because of mutant powers. To me it only feels nippy but to you guys it must be freezing." I then said worried, "Listen, my sis is an Omega class mutant and she's kind of like Jean." Scott asked seriously, "How much like her?"

I explained seriously and concerned, "She's got an entity too but her entity is well controlled almost as if they're in sync." Logan asked gruffly and seriously, "Why didn't ya tell us soon pup?" I said honestly as I looked to see we were close to where the missing kid works, "I thought the Professor told ya."

Scott handed the picture to the kid's employer and said as he looked at it, "Yeah…yeah, it's defiantly the same kid." Scott asked seriously as I looked serious, "And you're sure of that?" The employer said as he continued to look at the picture then at Scott, "Sure I'm sure. But hey, this happened weeks ago not yesterday." I asked confused and shocked, "Wait…what?"

The employer said as he pointed a section of a mountain, "Yeah, I send him to deliver groceries to somebody who lives in that foot of that mountain over there. That was like a week ago last Thursday. I haven't seen him since."

He then looked from side to side and said with a cocky grin, "Between you and me, I've heard rumors that the kid was one of them mutants. Freaks like that you never know what they're up to." I started to get mad and I wasn't the only one Scott was too. My teeth were almost turned into fangs as he continued, "Can't trust them. Believe me if I know he was a mutie I never would've hired him in the first place. If I…"

Scott hands turned into fist and the employer asked freaked out as he backed away, "Oh man, you guys are mutants too, aren't ya?" I asked angrily as my eyes turned dark orange as I bared my fangs, "And what if we are?"

Logan held onto the collar of my suit and he gripped my collar tightly. Scott said calmly as he tried to block my way as I continue to growl at the employer, "Werewolf…calm down."

The employer said panicked and fearfully of me as he backed away to go back to his job, "Hey, nothing personal, didn't mean anything by it. Look, I gotta get back to work myself okay? I told you everything I know." I growled and my fangs disappeared and my eyes went back to the color of orange. Scott said dryly as we walked away from that employer, "Thanks for your time."

Logan said with a glare as he picked up the picture, "Consider yourself lucky." I glared at him and followed Logan. I then overheard the employer under his breath, "Great, just great. We need around here more muties. Pretty soon they're gonna outnumber the real people." Scott slammed his hand opened on his motorcycle and asked sarcastically, "Nothing like small town hospitality huh?"

Logan said as he placed his hand on my head, "Next time pup show more fangs next time." I chuckled and said with a thumbs-up, "Will do." Scott got on his motorcycle as I hopped on with Logan on his. We then started to head out where the kid was going to and I couldn't help notice that something was on Scott's mind. It was the same look on my sister had when our mother was murdered.

Scott was talking to Hank and said seriously as he looked at us, "It's starting to look that phone call might've been a setup." Logan asked gruffly with a smirk, "You think we're heading into a trap?" I looked up to see a weird flying machine and said with a grin, "Funny I got the same feeling myself." The machine started to fire lasers at us and I held onto Logan to look up to where they were gonna hit.

Logan asked with a smirk still on his face, "Who's the one who said we find the U-Men here? Oh yeah, me." I asked curiously as I tried to make it out who they were, "What makes you so sure it's the U-Men?" A laser shot between us and Logan said gruffly as he looked behind me, "Hell I don't know Werewolf. Maybe it's a lucky guess." Laser then tried to hit Logan and I said annoyed and angrily, "Or maybe cause they couldn't hit a barn door with a bull's-eye painted on it."

The laser almost nearly hit my nose and Logan said sarcastically, "Oh they've gotten better." The laser kept firing at us and I warned, "Heads up there's one on your tail!" Scott said as he turned around, "Already on it." Scott turned around and he fired missiles at it but it was no good. The flying machine fired some cyborgs and I had to say they looked ugly. We drove off in different directions and I said worried, "If that means we got company so do Hank and Ororo."

Logan said with a smirk, "Hey pup. It's time you live to your new codename." I nodded my head and jumped off of Logan's motorcycle and transformed into my werewolf form. I growled at those cyborgs as I charged at them tearing them limb from limb. Scott was almost about to be killed until Logan slashed the cyborg's head with his adamantium claws. Logan asked gruffly with a snarl, "Cyclops, hey are you trying to get yourself killed? That's my job."

I saw Scott going into some sort of rage mode and I charged at the cyborg that was gonna kill Scott after he fell off his motorcycle. I said in a distorted voice, "Hey, when I'm the calm and steady one. You know something's wrong." Logan said gruffly as he looked up, "Look out." Scott put his hand to his visor and fired his optic blast at the last remaining cyborgs and took them out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After the fight was over, I changed back into my human form and sat behind Logan on his motorcycle. Logan said gruffly as Scott got on his motorcycle, "Look, I know you're still shook up about Jeannie. The last thing we wanted is you losing it. You need to get a grip man, for all our sakes." Scott said with an attitude as he looked away from Logan, "I don't need a lecture on self-control from you of all people. Let's get out of here."

Scott took off and I said sadly, "You know…my sister was like that when our mom was murdered. But if it wasn't for us who pushed her through…I think Emi would've start losing it." Logan placed his hand on my head and said gruffly, "Your sis has a good thing going for her. Let's meet up with Storm she might've find the U-Men's hideout." I nodded my head and we catch up with Scott and managed to meet up with Hank and Ororo.

When we got to the place it already gave me the creeps. I asked curiously, "What is it? A hospital?" Ororo said as she looked around, "Must've been. Or maybe some kind of medical research facility?" I said as I looked at the pipes, "It look completely abandon. It's creepy." Logan said gruffly as we continued to walk, "Which makes it perfect for a hideout. Plenty of privacy." Hank said as I walked up to catch up with them, "Even so, one would expect some security. It all seems a bit too easy if you ask me."

Scott said as he lead on the team, "I have a feeling we're being watched. " Hank said in agreement, "You're right. I suspect a trap." I joked with a grin, "Hank McCoy PHD in the obvious." We then heard an awful wail and I asked both scared and worried, "You hear that?" My eyes widened and the boy said in pain and agony, "Please…please…make it stop…it hurts...make it stop…it hurts…kill me…kill me…!" I saw the earring on this person and gasped as I recognize him and said seriously, "It's the delivery boy that went missing! Come on!"

I rushed towards him as Ororo warned me, "No! Werewolf wait!" I said concerned as I stopped to stand in front of him, "It's okay we're here to help you." I gasped and I saw the mutation got worse and said under my breath as he turned into a monster, "Damn it." The monster tried to make a grab for me and I jumped back to dodge his hand slam. I said under my breath, "I'm sorry." I transformed into my werewolf form and slashed the kid's shoulder.

Scott yelled concerned, "No stop it! Don't hurt him! He's just a kid Cody!" Ororo said seriously as Logan joined me in the fight, "Not anymore, he isn't. Look at him." I saw Hank put on his glasses and said after analyzed the monster kid, "I'm sorry. Storm's right, he's just too far gone. His genetic structure is damage beyond repair. There's nothing I can do. The boy is beyond our help."

Scott said under his breath, "It's just not right." Ororo warned worried, "Cyclops watch out!" Scott was shoved down and Storm fired lighting out of her and the delivery boy yelled in pain and Ororo said apologetically as she continued to fire the lighting, "I'm sorry. But there's nothing any of us can do now but try to put an end to your pain!"

She was out of energy and I yelled with a distorted voice and with worry, "Storm!" I charged at him and put him a choke hold as Hank slammed both of his downward onto his head. The monster boy yelled in pain and punched Hank to the cement pillar but landed safely.

I growled and tried to pry Ororo out of his hand as Scott yelled to try to reason with him, "Stop! Let her go! Don't do this!" I saw Logan pulled on some large wire and the delivery boy monster tripped and Logan yelled seriously, "Do it! Just take him out!"

Scott was hesitating and I yelled seriously and angrily as I try to get Storm out of the monster boy's grip, "Take the damn shot Cyke! It's now or never!" Ororo screamed in pain as the grip was getting tighter and I yelled angrily, "What the hell's the matter with you? Do it!"

Scott took the shot and both Ororo and I were blinded by optic blast and the delivery boy slowly changed back and let go of Ororo. I walked towards him as he said gasping for breath, "You…you shouldn't feel bad…you know you had to do it…" Scott felt weak and I could help but wondering was there anything we could've done. The kid continued to talk as he was slowly dying, "But…there…are still…others…it's not too late…to save them…save them…please…"

After that he draw on his last breathe and died. Scott said quivering and quietly, "Damn it." Hank asked curiously and seriously, "What can they hoped to accomplish…these monstrous experiments?" Scott said angrily and seriously, "Hank, open your eyes. They wanna get mutants killing mutants and so far we're playing right into their hands."

I sighed and said in a distorted voice, "Hey, Cyke." Scott turned to look at me and I punched him in his right jaw. Everyone gasped including Logan and I yelled angrily, "Get over it! What would Jean say if she saw you now!"

Scott said angrily as he got up, "Don't even go there. You leave her out of this!" I said angrily as I walked towards him and remembered my mother and father, "I know it would've broken her heart to see you fallen in pieces like this. Now man up and grow a pair!" Everyone was surprised to hear me and I continued as I calmed down and transformed into my human form, "The kid said there were others. Let's start looking for them." I walked towards Scott and held out my hand to him and asked seriously, "Are you in?"

Scott got up on his own and asked huffily and seriously, "Who made you team leader?" I chuckled with a grin as Logan said a wolfish grin, "Could've said better than myself, pup." Scott asked concerned as he walked towards Ororo, "Storm, you okay?" Storm said with a smile, "I'm fine."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We managed to find some sort of medical room but all I could smell was blood. Storm said as she looked around the room, "This place is huge." Hank pointed out as we spread out to find the others, "And seemingly deserted." I saw a light and asked curiously, "Wait…where's that light coming from?" We went behind the room and it was a room we've never seen before. Logan asked gruffly, "What the hell is this?"

Hank said seriously as he looked at the room, "Some sort of operating room but I doubt any lives have been saved here." I walked with Hank and Logan. I looked to see it was Hisako, the girl we were looking for. I said seriously as I looked at her behind the glass dome, "You know that girl we've been looking for…I think we just found her." Scott asked curiously as he ran towards my side, "Hisako?"

I looked at the other domes and saw my sister and brother. I said happily as I look at the other domes, "My sister and big bro are here too." Hank said as he looked at the other dome, "Look another one." I looked to see who it was and I couldn't believe it…Emma Frost. What was she doing here of all places…?

_**The X-Men are relieved to find Hisako, Jaden, and Emily alive and unharmed. They're not so happy to find Emma Frost. A powerful telepath who can dubious past, she claims she's there to help Hisako but Scott has his doubts. While the X-Men are distracted, the U-Men finally spring their trap and in their fierce battle that follows, Hisako's mutant powers are awakened.**_

_**Next time on X-Men: Armor **_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
